The Gift
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Adam Copeland is filming a TV show in Canada when his wife goes into labor. He desperately wants to make it back to Tampa before the birth. Will he make it in time to see his son being born and his wife giving him the greatest gift he would ever receive. Adam/OC, mention of Cena/OC.


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo, the best writing partner. Thanks for writing with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Faith Copeland laid in the hospital bed waiting for her husband, Adam, to come. He had been filming a TV show in Canada and he promised to be there before the baby was born. Their son, Joseph Michael Copeland, was ready to be delivered.

Faith was three weeks from her due date and Adam was sure he would be there in time. She couldn't believe that she went into labor while shopping with Hope Cena, her sister. They had been shopping for some last minute baby items and Faith's water broke in Babies "R" Us.

"Well, Faith, it looks like you are about seven centimeters. So you are progressing nicely." The doctor said as he examined her.

"Thanks." She said as he left and Hope walked in. "Any sign of Adam?"

"I called him and then I called John. Adam said he was on the way."

"I hope he makes. I want him here."

"I know." Hope said handing her some ice chips. "I believe he will be here."

"I'm the one who is supposed to have faith after all that is my name." She laughed.

"You have faith too. Admit it."

"I do but I also know things happen."

Adam sat on the plane as it made its way to Tampa. He had to get there and witness the birth of his child. His son. He wasn't expecting that call from Hope about Faith but he was excited that Joey was soon to be born. He heard the flight attendant announce to fasten seat belts that they were getting ready to make their descent. He fastened it and smiled. Very soon he would be at the hospital and his son would be born.

Once he deboarded the plane, he took a cab to the hospital where Hope said they were. He stopped at the gift shop and headed up to the floor. He walked to the desk and asked for the room number and headed in. He quietly opened the door.

Faith looked to the door and smiled when she saw Adam. "You made it."

"I would never miss this." He smiled as he rushed over to the bed and kissed her. "I got you and our little one this." He said as he gave them a big bear.

"Well, now that you're here. I'm going to head to the waiting room like an aunt should." Hope said with a smile.

"You can stay." Faith said to her.

"I know but I will let you and Adam have this time." She smiled. She hugged her sister and walked to the waiting room.

"Oh, I think it's time." Faith said to him as she winced in pain.

"Let me get the doctor." Adam rushed to the desk and got the doctor. They rushed back in the room.

"Let's take a look, Faith." The doctor said as he examined her. "Okay, you're at ten centimeters so it's time to push."

Adam took Faith's hand as she started to push. "That's good Faith. Breathe." The doctor said to her. "Okay, give me a big push." She groaned as she did. "I see the head. One more push and the baby will be here." She pushed one more time. "And it's a boy. We'll get him cleaned up and bring him back to you."

Faith smiled as Adam kissed her and the nurse soon brought Joey over. She placed him in Faith's arms. "He's perfect." Faith said as she held her son. She gently kissed him on the head. "Look what we did." She said with a smile to her husband.

"He's beautiful." Adam said wiping his tears.

"Alright, we need to get him to the nursery and then we will bring him back to you." The nurse said taking Joey.

A little while later, Faith was in her hospital room and Joey was sleeping nearby. Adam smiled at his family. This is what life was all about. He kissed Joey and then Faith.

"Hey." She said waking up.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Have you eaten?"

"No." He laughed.

"Go get you something."

"Alright." He kissed her and headed out. He knew she would find the other gift and letter he had written.

Faith smiled as Adam and she looked at Joey. It was then a box on the stand in front of her caught her attention. She picked it up along with the card and opened them. She smiled when she saw the diamond bracelet. She then read the card.

_My beautiful wife, Faith. Today you have given me the greatest gift ever. The day you agreed to marry me was the best in the world and I thought nothing could top it until today. There is no greater gift than Joey. Our perfect little boy. When you told me we were expecting, I have to admit I was scared. I never thought I would make a good father. But you knew better. With your love and support, I know I can be the best father to Joey. _

_You are the best person I know. You love me even when I'm an ass. You see through my crap and call me on it. Never had I had such a connection with someone. You know me inside and outside and I know you. We are soul mates and two halves of a whole. We were always destined to be together. Now Joey just makes our family perfect. I can't wait for us to have more. _

_I love you Faith so much. And I promise to always take care of you and Joey. Because you both are my world and without you, I would be nothing. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Adam._

Faith wiped her tears once she had read the words. She never knew her husband could be so romantic. His words were from his heart and she knew that. And she knew he meant every word. She agreed that they were destined to be. She knew that the minute she met him. Something inside her just knew.

She looked over at Joey and smiled. They were a family and nothing was more special or important than that. And she thanked God every day that Adam was brought into her life and now that Joey was. She couldn't love them more. And they would always be a family.

Please Review!


End file.
